


Hephaestusson

by Unabashed_Kpop_Trash



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Tony Stark, Adoption Talk, Demigod Tony Stark, Gen, Hephaestus - Freeform, So comic canon?, but not really, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unabashed_Kpop_Trash/pseuds/Unabashed_Kpop_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this idea has been bugging  me forever. In the comics, Tony was adopted by Howard and his wife in order to keep their actual son safe. Nobody really knows where Tony really comes from and who his parents are/were and why he was an orphan. So this is basically my explanation about his parents and why he is so focused on his robots and all that.</p><p>or</p><p>The kind-of-AU in which Tony is the son of Hephaestus, Thor knows and Clint has some secrets of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hephaestusson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thanks for reading my story! This will probably stay a one-shot and my first completed work :) If you are interested in taking up the idea, just message me

_June 17, 1970-Bologna Italy_

In one of the few delivery rooms of the small hospital, a woman has been in labor for the past 30 hours, she was screaming and in pain, begging to be killed. The Nurses were whispering with each other, wondering where the husband was, what kept him away. Maybe the child was out of wedlock? But no,  the woman was clearly wearing a wedding band. But why was she alone?

* * *

 

_June 18,1970-Bologna Italy_

After hours of suffering, the poor woman gave birth to a healthy boy, Antonio di Angelo. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face in wonder, before her eyes closed and she fell into a sleep she would never awaken from. She just hoped that he would be taken care of.

* * *

 

_June 25, 1970-San Lazzaro Italy_

A group of small children, infants to toddlers, were carefully led away from the burning orphanage. Some would be waiting with the nuns to board a plane to America, hoping for an american family to adopt them. 

* * *

 

_May 29, 1970-Massachusetts, USA_

 

"Mr.Stark sir, you just need to finish signing these papers, and little Antonio will be all yours. Would you like to keep the name?" Howard looked at his wife, before coming to a decision.

"No, we would like to Americanize his name to Anthony Edward Stark."

* * *

 

Tony Stark was known to be quite the Casanova. He won several nobel prizes and awards, for his expertise in engineering and physics. After he wrote the company over to Pepper, he had a lot more time for his Lab, and eventually the Avengers and other projects. When he first met their Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor, he had been given a knowing look that he couldn't understand until he had been alone with Thor for the first time.

"It is an honor to meet you, demigod." he had said. Tony was dumbstruck, speechless for virtually the first time in his life. He had just stared at Thor in confusion. Tony grew up knowing he had been adopted, and that he wasn't supposed to let anybody know. It was enough trouble that his cousin was trying to kill him on a regular basis, but a demigod? Him?

In the end all he had said was "What?"

"You do not know of your parentage? I apologize for the confusion, but you are a son of Hephaestus. I am surprised you do not know of this, creatures tend to attack your kind."

* * *

After that particular conversation, Tony had JARVIS look up all the information on the Gods, especially his "father". He had never heard of other demigods, and it came as a surprise when all of a sudden two teenagers stepped out of the shadows of his penthouse.

Two teenagers had somehow worked around his security system. Two Teenagers.HIS security systems. He would have to work on that.

"Tony Stark." they both had said at the same time, one as a greeting, the other with an awed look on his face. 

"I'm sort of your cousin a million times removed. On both sides of the family. My name is Nico di Angelo, this is Leo Valdez." the older looking boy had said.

Tony had stared at them, just blinking for a few moments. "What do you mean, on both sides?"

Nico seemed to be uncomfortable about the topic, but Tony wouldn't budge.

"Your birth mother was Monica di Angelo, niece of my own mother Maria di Angelo. I was born around 1932, if you were wondering. Both sides because I am also the son of Hades, and therefore your cousin, as Hephaestus is my cousin." 

"I'm your half-brother by the way" Nico had sent a glare, but Leo ignored it as if he had seen much worse coming from his cousin.

Tony thought about this for a while, before visibly shrugging and pouring himself a drink.

"I would offer you a drink, but since you don't look 21 yet, the local Patriotic Dick would give me The Look so...more for me." Leo chuckled at that, while Nico just darkened his glare.

"I am in my 70s." he said dryly.

"So? You don't look it, and I am not in the mood to deal with the local Patriotic Dick."

* * *

In the end, Nico had left, leaving both of his cousins behind. A few hours later found Tony and Leo in the lab, both fangirling about the equipment and setting things on fire. Once Tony had learned that his brother was immune to fire, a whole new world of opportunities was opened.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this wasn't too confusing for anybody, I tried my best to explain where I was coming from. Anyway, I basically decided to take some things from the comics and some from the movies and mash it the way that I wanted it to be. Hope y'all have a good day/night and that you liked this little thing of mine :)


End file.
